Perspective
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Or 'The Impossible Happens.' In which in the expression of 'Pigs fly,' Mahad and Seto share a decent conversation with each other. Hints of Pleashipping and Mizushipping.


**V.E.: I gotta a sliver of an idea of this when I was working on my Fear of a Crown oneshot I did a while ago. I mean, let's face Mahad and Seto do not get along in the Memory World and even if they were reincarnated that would not happen. Yet at the same time, I can't help but think of a time the two would be able to talk to each other.**

**I also wanted to showcase Mahad's jealousy, as stated in Fear of a Crown. If you haven't read it. I would suggest reading it. I also took some of this stuff from my Lesson of the Heart oneshot. I like some of them connecting to each other.**

**Besides my last oneshot was too short.**

* * *

Mahad was an admirable young man in the inner court. He was one of the youngest high priests, inheriting the Millennium Ring from his former master who had retired to enjoy the rest of his life in the peace and quiet of his home. He was a powerful magician(exactly how powerful was a secret known to a select few), a born noble, and his devotion to the Pharaoh and the young prince was almost legendary among the Egyptian court.

He hardly ever lost his temper(except when it came to his apprentice Mana) and his character was in all ways irreproachable.

And there was no way he was jealous of High Priest Seto. In any way at all.

At least, that's what Mahad tried to tell himself as he was glowering at Seto conversing with Isis.

Karim noticed the sour expression on the magician's face.

"Mahad, what's wrong?"

Mahad flinched as he realized someone had caught him staring. He tried very hard to sound casual.

"It's nothing."

He couldn't believe he was being this petty, eyeing the two like some jealous husband watching his wife flirt with his mortal enemy. The very thought made him almost blush.

It also made him mentally sigh. He certainly had no claim on Isis, he couldn't even talk to her. Aside from Mana(who he thought of as a sister, in fact she was the closest thing he had to family counting his own family), Mahad had very bad skills with the opposite sex. Any attempt usually involved stuttering or possibly insulting the girl.

With Isis, it was the worst. The first time he saw her, he just stared and felt his jaw drop. He didn't feel like he could trust himself in a conversation with her considering his pathetic girl skills. So he tried very hard to avoid her., but that didn't stop him from staring at her.

In light of these circumstances, it was not Seto's fault, it was Mahad's coward ness.

That didn't stop him from disliking Seto. Then again, he had already disliked Seto enough already so it didn't really matter.

Speaking of the said priest, his blue eyes found Mahad's lilacs and gave a rather superior smirk.

"Well, well. What's the matter Mahad? Bast**(1)** got your tongue? Oh wait, that's pretty much normal for you."

Despite the fact Isis was looking on along with the rest of the priests, Mahad was in no way backing down to Seto's remark.

"No, I was just thinking how much your name suits you. Seto, Seth**(2)**."

This caused the blue iris' to blaze furiously. He knew that Mahad was insulting him and so did the other priests.

And once more, the tension was reignited and the temperature rose as the two glared at each other with all the hatred they had.

In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea that the two of them were both high priests. No one in the palace could exactly pin point the time when the two had started to dislike each other. What everyone did know, was that the two had been rivals in the edduba**(3) **for as long as they were in classes together, each trying to outdo the other.

Some said it was the clashing of two different and complete opposites, a natural conflict. Mahad was born noble and had studied with the best of tutors before coming to palace. Seto, on the other hand, was born a commoner and had gotten into the palace on pure talent.

Still, no matter the cause or reason, one thing was for sure.

Those two truly hated each other.

So much they hadn't noticed the warning signals of the other priests until too late.

"AHEM!"

The two stiffened and turned slowly to find the Pharaoh Aknamkamon and Priest Aknadin looking at the two. Neither of them looked pleased.

The pharaoh spoke first, as was his right.

"What's going on here?"

For once, Seto and Mahad did the same thing as they shrank back and took on a regretful expression. They wished the pharaoh hadn't seen that. They spoke in unison.

"Nothing my pharaoh."

Aknamkamon shared a look with Aknadin(which in a way looked almost the same as the advisors). It seemed as if the two were thinking the same thing.

Aknadin then spoke, grabbing Seto's attention.

"Seto, may I speak with you?"

Seto nodded in affirmation and followed alongside the man he regarded as a mentor. When the two were at a safe distance away, Aknamkamon turned to the rest of the priests.

"Leave us."

Shada, Karim, and Isis nodded in respect to the pharaoh and slowly backed away.

"Of course, my pharaoh."

Mahad made no move to do so, instead cringing. He knew what the pharaoh wanted to talk about.

Even after the priests left, the high priest and the pharaoh stood in relative silence. Finally, Aknamkamon sighed, almost as if disappointed.

"Mahad, you can't keep doing this."

Mahad looked down unable to look at the pharaoh.

"He started it."

"But you never end it. The two of you can't go on like this, you're acting like a couple of children."

Mahad looked up slightly, speaking his opinion.

"No offense my pharaoh, but there's a better chance of my father sending me a letter than me and Seto ever getting along."

Aknamkamon nodded in understanding. Though he hadn't gotten along with Mahad's father to begin with, his opinion of him dropped even lower due to the way Lord Sati barely ever contacted his son or even acknowledged his existence. Perhaps it was the fact he was so close to his own son, he couldn't understand how a person wouldn't bother to get to know their own child. There are some people that should just not be parents.

Nonetheless, that did not detract the pharaoh from the current subject.

"That may be true, but you still need to try. What do you think Rashidi would say?"

Mahad signed, knowing very well what his former master would say.

"That, 'This is another lesson you have to learn Mahad. You need a better perspective of who you're dealing with.' But how am I supposed to do that?"

Aknamkamon shrugged before turning away.

"I'd say that's something you need to figure out for yourself. At the very least, nothing ventured nothing gained. Take it from someone who's had to learn that kind of lesson the hard way."

With that, the pharaoh left Mahad to ponder the talk.

* * *

_Easier said than done. _

That was the thought on Mahad's mind as he roamed the darkened corridors, shadowed by the evening, only the torches lighting the way. Unfortunately, Mahad had a bad time sleeping so he decided to take a stroll around the palace. At the very least, he had no fears of getting lost, he was well enough acquainted with the palace to know where he was.

Of course, the talk with the pharaoh had been replaying in his mind, so it was impossible for him to get his mind on another subject.

_It's kind of hard to talk to someone who in no way wants to talk to you._

It was something Mahad had realized in dealing with his own parents.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't entirely certain what started the entire rivalry with Seto. However, he was aware that there was no way in the Underworld that Seto would listen to him or try to get along. Seto was the type that would never admit he was wrong no matter how badly the evidence said otherwise.

Mahad recognized then exactly where he was, in the direction of the royal library. He felt some relief at the realization.

_Maybe some reading will cure this insomnia._

At that, he strode toward the library. He finally came to the door and opened. A darkened chamber lit up by torches(very much like the hallways), the shelves were stacked with written tablets and scrolls, both new and dusty. It was exactly as Mahad expected it to be at night, peaceful and quiet.

What he didn't expect was that someone else was there.

Seated on a desk and hunched over whatever scroll he was reading, Seto was completely absorbed in whatever the subject was.

Oh yes, Mahad had forgotten that aside from his pride, Seto's worst quality was his persistence to get things done. Once set to learning a spell, he wouldn't turn away from it. Even if took days without sleep to get it down. Mahad couldn't count the number of times he had heard of Master Aknadin dragging the younger priest out of the library to get some much needed sleep.

Mahad, subcoming to his curiosity, crept quietly behind where Seto was sitting, not giving Seto any hint he was there.

Finally, as he came right behind him, Seto sighed exasperated.

"This is hopeless."

Mahad couldn't resist.

"What is?"

This made Seto quickly turned back at Mahad, his face somewhat startled. His eyes immediately narrowed as he realized how his sneak was.

"Don't sneak up on me! What are you doing here so late?"

Mahad shrugged before turning his question on Seto.

"I couldn't sleep. I should be asking that question to you. So, what are you doing here?"

Seto grunted before turning back to the scrolls.

"None of your business."

Mahad rolled his eyes. Another bad quality of Seto, he hated admitting he needed help from someone else.

_Perceptive. Common ground. Well, no time like the present._

Mahad decided to ask something.

"So did you get a talk from Master Aknadin?"

Seto made an angry face before looking back down at the scrolls.

"You'd think they'd realize, that us getting along is a sign of the apocalypse."

Mahad sighed.

"For once, I agree with you."

Seto smirked.

"Oh really?"

Mahad shot a look at Seto.

"Don't push it."

Seto sighed as he went back once more to his scrolls. He pinched his nose in frustration.

"I can't make any sense of this."

Mahad hmmed as he leaned over at the scroll. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what Seto was reading about.

"You're reading about Kas and their abilities? Are you doing some research project or something?"

The possessor of the Millennium Rod shot a violent glare at the owner of the Ring.

"None of your business. Now bug off."

Mahad sighed before slowly turning around.

"Fine. Even though you're reading the basic stuff I memorized years ago, I guess you don't need my help."

Mahad slowly walked away as he knew Seto cringed at Mahad's words. Now was one of the very few times, Seto's own curiosity might over rule his pride.

Sure enough, Seto called out to Mahad before he got too far.

"Wait!"

Mahad turned around, surprised by the result. Nonetheless, he walked back to his semi rival.

Seto scanned Mahad's face, as if detecting whether he was lying.

"You've read this years ago?"

"Master Rashidi thought it would be beneficial if I learned more about a person's ka and ba. I could recite this stuff in my sleep."

Seto's face looked unsure for a moment, as if debating whether or not to give Mahad any information. Finally, he ventured to speak.

"Okay, you might be able to help me. It's just a hypothetical question I have."

Mahad didn't buy that for one minute, but he didn't question it at the moment.

"Alright, but just so you know in that case what I'd give you is a hypothetical answer. Unless I know something other than conjecture, I can't give you something solid."

Seto didn't look pleased at that, but it seemed to him something was better than nothing.

"Alright, I understand the basics of the matter. Everyone possesses a ka, though only those with Diadianks are able to summon more than one. In fact very few people can summon a ka unless they have magical powers."

Mahad nodded, not sure where this train of thought was heading.

"Yes, that's about it."

"My question is, can a person summon a ka without magical powers?"

Mahad didn't hesitate to answer.

"Most definitely."

Seto's eyes widened in surprise.

"But I thought…"

Seto sighed before going on to explain.

"While it's true most people that summon kas have magic, it's not necessary. My master once told me, 'Most power comes from intent.' That's very true here. If a person's ka is strong enough and their will is great enough, they could summon their ka without even needing magic."

Seto didn't wait to ask his next question.

"Then could it be possible for such a person to call out their ka subconsciously, without even realizing what they were doing?"

Mahad eyes widened at the suddenness of the question, it took him a few moment before he could answer.

"Yes, that could happen. But what you're describing to me sounds like someone whose ka is fused with their ba."

Seto was defiantly confused at that, as indicated by his expression.

"What does that mean?"

Mahad continued cautiously, watching the other priest's expression for some answers.

"A person's ba and a ka is usually separate from each other. However, in the case of a ka and ba fused together, a person life is tied to their ka. While they have a stronger connection to their ka than most people and can summon it more easily, their life force is even more impacted by it."

Seto's face was unreadable.

"What do you mean?"

Mahad continued evenly.

"In other words, if you tried to separate that person's ka with your Millennium Rod, it would kill that person since their ba would be pulled out along with it."

For a couple of moments of silence, Seto seemed almost stunned by the information he had been given. In that time, Mahad realized that there was no way that this train of thought was just conjecture. Seto had first-hand information on the subject, he had seen something.

Mahad allowed some time for Seto to comprehend it all. Finally, he felt himself form his own question form.

"So what's this really about?"

Seto flinched at the question. As if it pained him.

Mahad understood in that moment that it was a sensitive issue for Seto. The great prideful high priest had some weak spot. And despite past desires to stick it to Seto, he felt no need at the present to do so.

_Just goes to show he's human. I guess he's not that bad._

Mahad turned to go before he was stopped by Seto's response.

"On the night my village burned, I saved a girl from slave traders."

That stopped Mahad in his tracks. Whatever he might have thought about Seto's questions, that was not what he would thought that was behind it. It caused him to turn around before Seto continued with the rest.

And so Seto did.

"She had pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes; nothing like I'd ever seen before. But while she got away, those slavers went ahead and burned my village. They were going to kill me before a white dragon appeared in the sky and killed them. The majority of my village, including my mother, were not so lucky. I know now that it was a ka and I knew then it was because of that girl that it appeared."

A sudden thought struck the high priest as a sardonic smile twisted his face.

"Come to think of it, if weren't for that night, I wouldn't have become a high priest. I wanted to know why that happened and if it didn't I wouldn't have been taken in by the priests for schooling."

Mahad listened and considered before answering.

"I had no idea you were that nice."

Seto glared at him.

"Don't_ you_ push it."

Mahad held up his hands, showing he meant no harm.

"Sorry! It's just you don't really treat anyone else like that. I'm not the only one considers you a grouch."

Seto didn't look amused.

"Whatever, I don't care how people see me."

Mahad felt himself venture another question, an almost sly tone in his voice.

"So, you're just interested in the girl out of pure curiosity?"

Mahad had never thought Priest Seto could blush, but it was true. Seto turned a bright red that was reminiscent of the summer sun. That answered his question sufficiently.

He finally responded with an edge to his voice before facing away from Mahad.

"That's none of your business!"

Mahad smiled at the outright embarrassment. He never saw Seto react this way toward someone not even Isis. In that regard, he realized that Seto considered Isis no more than a colleague and perhaps friend, but nothing more. At least not in the way MAhad looked at her. That was a relief off his mind.

_Now you just have to find a way to talk to her yourself you big dummy._

He then turned to go, thinking he had intruded on Seto for too long. Besides, he was getting tired now.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning."

Before he could go, he was stopped by Seto's voice once more.

"Mahad?"

"Yes Seto?"

"This was an interesting conversation. If you tell anyone about, I will deny we ever had this talk."

That was the Seto he knew. In a way, it kind of relieved him. HIs smile twisted as he responded.

"What conversation?"

Seto's smirk crept back to his face.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**V.E.: Once more, better in my head than on the screen.**

**1. Bast- cat goddess**

**2. Seth- brother of Osiris that took over his crown and was later killed by his nephew Horus. In other words, Mahad is insulting Seto.**

**3. Edduba- I think it's a formal school in the palace. Kind of guessing on this.**

**Please review.**


End file.
